


Who Knew Tord Cared?

by orphan_account



Series: The Eddsworld Drabbles Series [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Cis!Tord, Coming Out, Edd is bi, Gay, Like, M/M, More tags to be added, Nonbinary Tom, Pride Parade, Smut, Tom is androromantic, Tord is pan, Trans!Tom, ace matt for the soul, holy shit, its rlly awkward, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knew Tord cared? Because Tom sure didn't.--Okay, so this is probably going to be a bunch of unrelated oneshots about trans characters, probably mostly Tom, since I'm kinda kin with him, but I'll probably do all the characters at some point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew Tord Cared?**

Tom groaned. Edd and Matt weren't home, today. He knew that for sure. They were at a Cola Convention that Edd had won two tickets for. Only two tickets, sadly. Tom and Tord pushed Edd to bring Matt, since the two deserved some silence, and would surely avoid eachother. His head hurt. Good  _God_ he would kill for some aspirin right now. Why did he have to just get drunk last night? Why did he always think that was a good idea, when it obviously wasn't? He sighed. He reached over to his bedside table, and slammed his fist onto his alarm. It took a few tries, but it finally stopped blaring that annoying sound. Tom rolled over onto his back, his 'not-eyes' still closed. 

Every normally functioning thing in his body stopped functioning normally when he noticed that the area between his legs was a little bit wet. Now, that could mean two things. His underwear caught a bunch of discharge, (possibly from some wet dream he didn't remember?), or something else entirely. His period. He internally cringed as he sat up in bed, and walked to the bathroom outside of his bedroom, smoothly. Thank God he had on pajama pants.

It was noon, and it didn't seem that anyone was home, so that was good- 

"You're up early, Jehova's," Tom nervously looked over to his left, nearly shaking in his metaphorical boots. It was none other than Tord. Tom could only hope that he didn't get a stream of blood dripping down his leg while he politely insulted the communist. "T-Tord! What- what are you doing here?," Tom stuttered. Not suspicious at all. "I love here, Tom. Are you still drunk?" "No, of course not, I have a hangover." Tom said, gulping. At least it was the truth. "Did you get a new..." Tom paused looking for a reasonable answer. "...Face?" Smooth, Tom. Real smooth. Tord looked at Tom, confused. "Tom? What is going on?" He asked. "N-nothing! Everything is great! Do you want some alcohol? I could use some alcohol, right now." Tord sighed. "Right. I bet you could."

The two stood awkwardly in front of the bathroom for no particular reason. "Is something the matter, Tom?" Tord asked. Tom shook his head. "Nope, nothing is fine- not fine, I'm fine, it's great! No one is bleeding from any orifices, and the important lesson to be learned from this experience, is that no one got arrested!" Tom plastered the fakes smile on his face, and ran into the bathroom, leaving Tord confused as hell. 

Tom pulled his pajama pants down, and sat on the toilet. He looked into the dark abyss of the crotch of his underwear. It was dark and wet with blood. "Shit," he muttered. Tom pulled up his drawers, and searched the bathroom for those stupid toiletries. He looked in the cabinet above the sink, then below the sink, then in the deserted beside the sink, then behind the toilet, then in one of the shampoo bottles he always told everyone in the household  _very specifically_ to never use because they were his, and his alone, but he couldn't seem to find any. None at all. Nada. Zilch.  _Fucking zero._ Tom stumbled back, as he was sure there was blood running down his leg. "No, no, no, no, no," he muttered. "This can't be happening! No!" He screamed. "Shit on my life, God! Thanks for that!" He curled up on the ground as he realized he had begun his cramping session for the day. He groaned in pain. "No," he whimpered. 

Outside the door, Tord had heard the whole thing. 'Okay, then,' he thought. 'That was strange. I wonder if he needs any help?' He knocked lightly on the door. "Tom? Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Tom groaned in reply, almost screaming. "Tom? Are you hurt?" He asked, more frantically. "Do you need an ambulance?" Tord knocked on the door less lightly. Another pained groan. Tom's legs were hurting, his crotch was hurting, he felt like he was dying. Like something inside him was being stabbed with a knife, and beat with a metal bat at the same time. "It hurts so much!" He whined. "Tom?" Tord asked again. "What hurts? Do you need nine-nine-nine?" Tom realized he had said that aloud. "No, no, I'm fine, Tord, everything is- ooh, aha, ow!" Tord heard a sharp gasp of breath on the other side of the door. "Tom? I'm coming in, okay?" Tord put his hand on the doorknob. "No, no, please don't. I am just fine-" But Tord opened the door, anyway.

Tord looked on the ground, and saw Tom curled up on the floor, practically sobbing, his arms between his legs, groaning in pain. Tord was shocked. He'd never seen anything like it. "Tom?" He asked. He slowly knealt down to Tom's side. Tom tried to move away, but winced in pain. "Are you okay, Tom?" Tom flinched at the calmness in Tord's voice; the genuine concern scared him, for it was truely unlike Tord, a brash man of irrationality and anger, to talk with such a low and kind voice. When Tom didn't answer, Tord tried to pull Tom up. He grabbed the smaller man's wrist, gently prying it away from the man. Tom didn't protest much, aside from pained groans, and whimpers. Tord slowly unraveled the man, literally, piece by piece, trying to find what was causing him to act this way. Tom looked away from Tord this whole Tom, or at least, Tord thought he did. You can't really tell what he is or isn't looking at, when he has no eyes. It seemed Tom was embarrassed about something. About what, Tord hadn't a clue, but if it had something to do with the man's apparent pain, he had to find out. 

"What hurts, Tom?" Tord asked again. Tom turned away, and curled up on himself again. He whimpered in pain. Tord saw tears pricking the edges of his eyes. Tom was clearly nervous about something, but he wouldn't tell Tord. "What hurts?" Tord repeated his question, again. Tom sniffled, and he hugged himself tighter. "It's okay, you can tell me, Tom," Tord said. Tom looked up at Tord, (again, Tord could only assume this for obvious reasons), and tears slipped from his eyes. "No, I can't," he replied. Tord was once again, confused. "Why not, Tom?" Tord only wanted to help. "Because..." Tom started. "It's stupid." He finished, again looking away. "It can't be stupid if it's causing you so much pain, Tom. Now tell me what is wrong, so I can help to fix it." Tom looks up at Tord again. He whined in pain. 

"I-" he began. "I just- I- don't know where to start with this, and-" He stuttered. He guessed that he should be blunt. Ish. "It's just really expensive!" He blurred out. Tord cocked his head to the side. "What is?" He asked. "Surgery!" Tord internally panicked. "I don't have the money for half the surgery!" That didn't help. Tom could have a sort of tumor growing inside of him, and he didn't have the money to get it out, he could need a bone marrow transplant, and there weren't any available donors, and he didn't have the money, he could have pancreatitis, he could have cirrhosis that's destroying his liver he could be dying- 

"What disease do you have?" Tord blurted out right after Tom. Now, it was Tom's turn to look completely lost. "What?" He asked. "What disease. Do you. Have?" Tord repeated slowly. Tom sighed, and looked away. He mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?" Tord asked. "Transsexual," he mumbled coherently enough that Tord could understand. Suddenly, all the pieces of the metaphorical puzzle in his head were pushed together. All at the same time. It was almost too much, just that one word. "E-excuse me?" Tord asked in a small, meek voice. "I'm transgender!" Tom yelled. "There! Go make fun of me for being a trans, Jehova's _fucking_ Witness who's too poor to even rid himself of the useless meat sacks on his chest!" Tom, suddenly self conscious of his body, covered up his chest slightly, and looked away from Tord, again. Tord took a minute or two to process the information he had just received. 

Tord leaned up against the wall, and thought about it for a few more minutes. "Huh," he said, simply. "Just 'huh'?" Tom asked. Tord nodded. "Just 'huh'," he replied. Tord suddenly stood up, and walked out of the bathroom. Tom was confused, but didn't move; he was in far too much pain to do that. Tord returned a few minutes later, a bottle in his hands. He handed it to Tom, along with a some of Smirnoff. Tom looked at the items strangely, but accepted them, anyways. He looked at the bottle, and found it was ibuprofen. His eyes widened. He looked up at Tord, who had begun to sit back down, right next to him, not saying a word.

Tom winced again, and sat up. He leaned on the wall, next to Tord, and he took the small, orange pills, and drank the drink that wasn't good for him. "Do you need anything else?" Tord asked, quietly. "I, um, ran out of, y'know..." Tom trailed off, his face a little bit red. "Ruined a pair of underwear." Tord stood up, and said, "Which 'kind' do you need?" Tom blushed a little more. He almost giggled when Tord put quotation marks around the word 'kind'. "Um," he began. "Anything that, uh, anything that works for a um, a heavy flow, that doesn't stick to your underwear...?" Tom trailed off again, blushing, and he looked away, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay," Tord said. He was being way to calm about this. Tord began to leave, but Tom stopped him. "Why?" Tom asked. Tord looked back at Tom. "Why what?" Tord asked. "Why are you being... Nice?" Tom looked up at Tord. Tord's eyes softened a little bit. "I never considered you an enemy, y'know?" He began. "I would never try to harass someone, orake fun of something that is just a complete part of them that they can't change." Tom was shocked.

He was actually right, though. He never called Tom fat, not once. Not even when Tom yelled at him, did he call Tom fat. He called Tom a drunk, but that was because that was a problem Tom could fix, he just didn't want to. "Maybe the 'Commie' 'Jehova's' nicknames have somehow turned into terms of endearment, then, huh?" Tom asked. Tord agreed. "I'll go get you those... Supplies," Tord left silently. 

Who knew Tord cared?

Because Tom sure didn't. 

But he didn't hate it, he actually kind of enjoyed it. He smiled to himself. 

Tord soon returned with the items on the list, and Tom thanked him vigorously. Tord never knew that you could make thanking someone sound vigorous, but aparently, Tom knew how. Tom shut the door quickly, afterwards, and got down to business. When he was finished, he swapped his dirty, disgusting underwear, for some new, clean ones, and bunched up his old pair, and went out into the backyard to burn them. Tord was confused, as he had never in his life seen Tom burn an old pair of underwear, but then again, he had never considered that Tom might be transgender. Apparently, he was good at hiding things. 

When Tom got back inside, he decided to take a quick, hot shower, to relax himself a little bit. Tom walked calmly to the bathroom, this time, there were no awkward talks. He carefully took off his hoody, which had been hiding the bulk of his stupidly large chest because his hoody was a few sizes too big on him. Next was his shirt. He didn't have a binder on, as he didn't sleep in one, which was never a good thing to do. He removed his jeans and underwear, and turned on the shower. He waited a few minutes for the water to heat up, then he got in. 

He reached for some of his 'explicitly Tom's shampoo', and squirted some into the palm of his hand. He srubbed his hair, then rinsed his hair, and moved on the washing his body. He attempted to grab the body wash, but it was too far. He only managed to tip it over, and make it fall onto the bathtub floor. He reached to pick it up, but accidentally knocked over all the rest of the soaps in the bath. "Shit," Tom muttered. He reached to pick those up, too, but he slipped, and fell backwards, flailing his arms, and taking to shower curtain with him.

Passing the bathroom, was Tord, who had heard the small 'thud' of a soap bottle onto the bathtub floor as Tom was taking a shower, and thought nothing of it. Then, he heard the crash of a bunch of soap bottles, the the small, 'shit', Tom had let slip out, and again thought nothing of it. It was only when Tord heard the loud crash of Tom slipping and taking the shower curtain with him, did Tord run into the bathroom, scared that Tom died, or hit his head, or something. 

He found Tom on the floor, on his back, on top of the shower curtain, holding a soap bottle. He was clearly a bit disoriented, and he tried to get up, but noticed he was naked. And that Tord was standing there. Tom nearly screamed. Tord blushed madly, while Tom squealed, and attempted to cover himself up. "U-um!" He began, but he couldn't think of what to say. Tord kind of just froze, and didn't know what to do. Tom grabbed a towel, and covered the front of his body, and looked away, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry," Tord said. Tom turned away, further. "I-it's fine, Tord," Tom replied. It wasn't fine. Tom was crying, now. He sniffled, and clutched the towel tighter. Tord moved foreward, and soon, he was on his knees, in front of Tom, hugging him. Tom was surprised. He didn't know what to do. Tord obviously felt the lumps of his breasts, but he didn't care. Tom practically started bawling in his arms, hugging back tightly. Tom's shoulders shook, and he sniffled every twelve and a half seconds, and his voice sounded rather feminine, but Tord didn't care. He didn't care about that. He cared about Tom. 

Who knew Tord cared?

Because Tom sure didn't. 


	2. Dudes and Noobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is a punk-ass, bitch-ass, kick your ass, 'Imma steal your bitch' noob, Matt is a transgender man who just want some love, Tord doesn't really give two shakes of a rats ass what gender people call him, and Edd is just happy that he has friends that will take him to pride, because he doesn't want to go alone.  
> Everyone helps set Tom and Tord up to date. Or at least, fuck.  
> »college au i guess«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> »shrugs«  
> I'm a noob, so why not?  
> Btw, noob is the term i use of non-binary, a gender that is not male.or female, like, male and female are the ones and zeroes, like binary code, and non-binary people are like the twos, threes and fours.

**Noobs and Dudes**

Pride.

A huge parade for so many people.

So many colors, so bright and wonderful and inspiring.

But most of all, pride is fucking weird.

Men and women alike were dancing in skimpy outfits, flirting and smoking and smiling and laughing and eating.

"Did you know they have dick-shaped candy, here?!" Edd whipped hus heaf around so hard, he could've gotten whiplash. Edd stared at the sight before him. His best friend, Tom, was holding what looked to be   rainbow lolipop, which, true to Tom's words, had taken the shape of a dick. Tom laughed. Edd grinned and facepalmed. It was still early on in the parade, and the both of them knew that it could only get  ~~better~~ , weirder from here on out. 

Edd stared as Tom began to unwrap the lolipop. "You're really going to eat that?" Asked Edd. Tom grinned. "You know very well thay I'm keen for peen," Came the reply. Tom gave an almost tentative lick to the 'head', before taking nearly the whole thing in his mouth. As Tom had no gag reflex, this actually came pretty easily to him. Edd could not habe been a brighter shade of red as he watched his friend suck a dick-shaped lolipop. Tom and Edd heard some loud whistles coming from Edd's right, and spotted his two other friends, the ones the pair had been waiting for, Tord and Matt. 

"So I see we've barely begun, and we're already having   good time, huh?" Greeted Tord. His thick, Norwegian accent rang loud over the live music, and he smirked deviously. Tom only gave the taller a wide, seductive grin. 

It was no secret that Tom had sort of a thing for Tord, what with his tall, muscular stature, his confidence, his teasing personality, and most of all, that God damned accent. Who wouldn't melt under just his sly, tricky gaze? Certainly not Tom, of course not. You see, Tom had known from the very beginning that Tord was a tricker, a cheater at games, he lied, a  _lot_ , and used his charms to get out of trouble more than Matt! Sure, Tord had tried many a time to get Tom to fall for him, but he couldn't get the odd-ball under his thumb. Actually, it was moreso the opposite. Tom had Tord completely wrapped around their tiny, feminine little finger, and Tord could do nothing about it. He had fallen pretty damn hard for this stupid noob, like, damn. Face first onto the concrete, that's how hard he fell.

Even so, Tom never actually denied having feelings for Tord. They were just tricky with what they said and when. Nothing was ever an accident with then, no way.

Tom looked Tord dead in the eye, and put the genetalia-shaped candy in his mouth. Tord turned pink, and Tom just gave one of their infamous lop-sided grins as he pulled off. 

Matt awkwardly cleared his throat, and haplily greeted Edd. "Hello, friend!" He cheered. "Are you enjoying pride so far?" Edd grinned. "Yeah, quite a bit! I've never seen so many bisexual people in my life!" True, Edd was bisexual, liking people of both genders, and was certainly not quiet about it. He openly expressed his attraction to both men and women frequently; he constantly praised Olivia Wilde one second, then swooned over Jared Padaleki the next. Now, Tom can definately agree with Edd on the latter; he was androromantic, meaning he liked dudes, tall, short, chubby, muscular, boys were just great in his opinion. Tord shrugged both of them off. "Physical beauty is nothing if the person just sucks," he'd always say, and God knew Tord's strange disliking to most celebrities. Matt wpuld agree with both of them, but of course, wouldn't sleep with euther Jared, nor Olivia if he were paid a million dollars; he was somewhere in the ace spectrum. Matt just didn't have sex. Sure, he could get off, but imagining being put into a sexual situation with someone else just made the poor man so uncomfortable. He didn't know the word for what he was, and was alright with that. Matt just was who he was. They all were.

"That's good!" Matt smiled. "So, shall we proceed onward?" Matt asked. Everyone agreed, and walked into the parade. 

On their way in, the group stopped at a booth selling clothing and such. Since it was already getting hot, and they were all wearing hoodies, (which only amplified the affects of the heat), they decided to take them off and buy something interesting to get them started. Tom bought themseves a magenta poncho-looking thing with a hood. They promptly took their hoody off, and since they were wearing no shirt beneath, they proudly displayed their flat, post-op chest, their scars practically glowing on their pale skin. Tord took the time to observe them, seeing Tom had gotten themselves some little nipple piercings. Tord desperately wanted to bite their neck and pinch those cute little- "Enjoying the view, Tordy?" Tom antagonized Tord.Tord blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed for being caught staring so obviously. He couldn't help it if Tom's body was just perfect in every way! It wasn't his fault! 

Edd had bought himself a t-shirt proudly displaying the colors of the bisexual flag, Matt had chosen to buy nothing, just yet, waiting to see what's instore deeoer in the parade. Tord bought a muscle shirt that said the word 'Whatever' in the colors of the pansexual flag. He enjoyed the way Tom stared at him, as if they were undressing him with their eyes. Tord gave Tom a little flex here, and one there, just to tease him a little bit. Tord really did want to get in Tom's pants. Maybe he could, but only later. Hopefully tonight.

They had entered the parade, giggling. Tom had finished the lolipop dildo long ago, and was well on their way to getting wasted. That's what you were supposed to do at pride, right? Get wasted and laid. While Tom was working on one, Tord worked on the other, constantly trying to seduce the alcoholic noob. So far, he was pretty unsuccessful. Tom and Matt went to another booth, while Tord and Edd went to grab a quick drink. "I see your attempts to seduce Tom are failing miserably." Edd stated, smug. Tord shook his head. "Don't remind me," Tord whined. Edd chuckled. "You know, Tom has been my best friend for years. Maybe I could, I, don't know, lend a helping hand?" Tord brightened up at the idea. "You would do that for me?" Edd nodded. "Though, I must say one thing first." Edd paused for dramtic effect. "Tom is a surprisingly delicate person. One wrong phrase can send them so far off the edge, that they won't even know where the edge is anymore," Edd gave Tord a serious look. Tord was almost afraid. "If you even think about hurting them, I will destroy you, got it? They've been through enough, so I want someone good for them, someone that will help them in areas I can't. I want you to be that person. Please, don't be the one that gives them that final push over the edge, okay?" Tord nodded. "I didn't know he was that bad." Tord sighed into his beer, then looked up at Edd. "I swear on my life, that I will do everything I can to help Tom, not hurt him." Edd smiled. "Good! Then I will gladly be your wingman!" 

"Hey, Matt! Look what I found!" Tom called to Matt, grabbing his attention. It was a black t-shirt with the word 'Meh' printed on it in the asexual flag. Matt smiled and snorted. "Nice, Tom!" He cheered. Tom grinned and put it back, searching for more clothes. Good God, Tom loved clothes. Way too much, actually. They just loved clothes, collecting them, wearing them, having them, whatever. Just- clothes were great. Lord help the man Tom ended up marrying, they'd buy them out of house and home. At least they'll have clothes. "So, about Tord," Matt began. Tom smiled a little. "You want to know if I like him?" Matt nodded. "Well I,definately want to know if he's a good lay." Matt blushed. "Well," Matt began. "I wouldn't know anything about that, now would I?" Tom chuckled. "Guess not, huh?" Tom and Matt ended the conversation there, searching for clothes for a few more minutes. "Well, I don't really see anything here, let's go meet up with Tord and Edd for something to eat, a'ight?" Matt nodded. "Alright," he agreed. 

Edd and Tord met Tom and Matt outside a McDonald's. "Who's ready for food?" Edd asked. "Definately me," Tom replied, their mouth wateringnat the thought of a big, juicy burger to bite into. Yum. Tom liked their lips. They all walked inside, unsurprised to find it pretty crowded. They waited in line for a while, making idle chatter amongst themselves in the loudness of the crowd inside. Everything was going great, and their conversation dying down as they were nearing the register. 

After they ordered, they went to sit down, but there were no seats available! Everyone sighed. They waited on the sidelines of the restaurant for their food, again, making idle chatter to pass the time. Tord, Edd and Matt all headed towards the bathroom, while Tom awaited the call notifying that their food was ready, when a tall man walked up to them. He was buff, and pretty burly in general, with a beard and curly hair in a ponytail even longer than Tord's! And Tord had a pretty big ponytail as it was, like, Jeez, dude, get a haircut. Though, now that he noticed it, this man was considerably smaller than Tord.

The man leaned down to Tom's eye level, and he grinned. "Hey, there, cutie," The man said in a deep, growling voice. It honestly made Tom uncomfortable. "I-I have a boyfriend," Tom stuttered. "I bet you do, cutie." The man didn't take the hint, and only leaned in further. "You're making me uncomfortable, please, step away from me," Tom's voice git higher and higher in pitch as the man grew closer. His high lutched voice reminded him too much of before, and he couldn't have that, no, not again. 

"Didn't you hear him?" A lower, more sexy growling voice called. Tord. Tom made no hesitation in running over towards the taller man and practically jumping into his arms. They wrapped their legs around Tord's waist, and buried their face in Tord's neck, finally feeling safe. "Thanks Tord," Tom said. The burly man walked away, growling under his breath. Tord smiled. "You okay?" Tom nodded, still not showing their face. They held on tighter. Edd and Matt growled at the man one last time before comforting Tom. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Edd asked

 Tom shook their head. "No, he just got uncomfortably close to me. I'm pretty alright, now. Thank you guys." Then in that moment, their food was ready. 

They ate together at a table that had opened, thank God, and were chattering happily, contributing to the noise of loud voices talking over each other. 

Tom though about how nice Tord's voice sounded when he growled at that man, how he was so willing to protect them. Tom smiled, and thought what his voice might sound like in bed. Tom had a slurry of sudden, dirty thoughts enter their mind, and felt themself become aroused. Translucent fluid rushed it's way out from between their legs, and was very easily ruining their underwear. Tom shifted uncomfortably, trying to rub their thighs together to create friction. They quietly sipped their soda, and took another bite of their burger, their face burning. They hoped to God that no one noticed...

Most of the night was a blur of colors and people and music alcohol. Everyone celebrated something, here, huh? Tom danced and cheered until their voice was raw, Tord never leaving their side. Suddenly, Tom felt the arousal coming back, and found Tord to be quite appealing. They leaned up against Tord, slowly edging him to a nearby wall. Tord blushed at Tom's drunken smile. That sweet, drunken smile suddenly turned wicked when Tom pinned themself under Tord, up against the wall. Tom was suddenly making out with Tord, who was confused and aroused at the same time. Tom grabbed Tord's hand, and lead him to the bathroom. They locked the two of them in a large stall, leaving plenty of room for, well, lots of things. 

Tom put Tord's hands all over their body, smiling and swallowing Tord's tongue at the same time. Tord ground against Tom, grunting into the noob's mouth. Tord pinched one of Tom's partially exposed nipples, and Tom gasped. Tord smirked. He'd always wanted to do that. Tom felt the front of their boxers get soaked. Not all at once, but by now, of course, with all of the time that's passed, Tom was practically dripping wet. They moaned when Tord put a hand between their legs and rubbed. Tom ground onto Tord's hand, trying to get more. Tord smirked. "Cute," He said. Tom ignored him and pressed harder, whining desperately. Tord wasn't even moving his hand. "Tord, please!" Tord was surprised that sentence came out fairly understandable, and grinned. "What do you want, elskede?" Tom whined again. "Tord! I-I'm so wet and horny for you, fuck me, please!" Tord was, again, surprised. He smirked wider. "What's the magic word?" Tord asked in a teasing, sing-song voice. "Fucking fuck me, you commie dick-weed!" Out of fear of losing this prescious moment, Tord decided to do what Tom demanded. 

Tord unbuttoned Tom's jeans, and they let out a needy whine. The from of their boxers were soaked. Tord grinned. "What a sight," he commented. Tom writhed around some more, and that's when Tord decided to give them what they needs. He pulled Tom's boxers down below their knees, along with their boxers. The jeans made it off, and the boxers made it off one ankle, and dangled off the other. Tord unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down to reveal he had been going commando the whole. Time. That fucker was expecting this, wasn't he? Tom looked at the sheer size of Tord, and moaned. He felt himself get even wetter at the thought of that inside him. 

Tord leaned in and nibbled Tom's ear a bit, before using their natrual lube to coat his fingers. He pushed one inside, and Tom whimpered pathetically. They wrapped their legs around Tord as Tord wiggles his finger inside them. He suddenly put another finger inside, and began to stretch them out. Tom bit their lip, and took a sharp breath in. Tord noticed that Tom was in a bit of pain, so he moved his mouth to their neck, biting and sucking and licking, hoping that there would be enough pleasure to distrsct him. Tom let out a moan when Tord found a good spot on their neck, and Tord kept himself there. When Tord deemed them ready, he added a third finger, Tom gasped louder, and Tord bit harder. Tom whimpered and whined and panted, digging their fingernails into the fabric of Tord's shirt. Soon enough, Tord found Tom bucking their hips more, and feeling a little less tight around his fingers. Tord figured he was ready, then. He pulled his fingers out, and Tom let out another whorish whine. 

Tord pressed his head up against Tom's entrance. Tom tried to get more, pushing themself onto Tord, but failed. Tord pressed in at a very slow pace, not wanting to harm Tom with his usual jackhammer pace. Tom clenched at Tord's intrusion, and panted a bit, so Tord was back to biting their neck. Tom would have some nasty hickies tomorrow morning. Once Tord was fully sheathed, me moved back out, then slowly pushed in again. "Mn, Tord," Tom moaned. Holy crap, they were moaning his name, _his name_ , and it sounded amazing like that. 

Tord moved in and out, setting a steady pace, slowly gaining speed. Tom panted and whined, wrapping his legs even tighter around Tord's waist. "Mm, oh, Tord!" He moaned. Tord focused onky on Tom,b right then, only he existed, only he mattered. Tord pressed himself even closer to Tom, and he pressed Tom even closer to the wall. 

Tord started hitting different angles, trying to find that magical spot that would make him soar, in more ways than one. Three thrusts, and Tord found it. Tom screamed unintelligible ingoobellyblench as Tord attempted to thrust into that spot every time. As Tom got more used to the pleasure, their moans subsided, and became pleasured whimpers and sharp breaths, though thatdidn't stop him from praising Tord. "Oh, God, yes, Tord, yes, 'ight there," he moaned. "Oh, you're so good, so good, Tord, oh, God!" 

Now, here comes into play what Tord learned from Edd. 

Tom and Edd knee every thing about eachother, including sexual kinks. Edd was fairly vanilla in bed, but Tom, on the other hand, had a few mmore kinks:

"You're such a good boy for me, Thomas," Tord groaned, right into Tom's ear. Tord was rewarded with a loud, breathy moan. Tord kept calling them a good boy, and it only fueled the tingling fire in both of their stomachs. Tord grunted and his thrusts got sloppier. Tom held on even tighter, clenching blindingly tightly, then loosening a little, only to clench even tighter than before, and Tord knew they were close, too. Tom bit Tord's shoulder, hard, almost drawing blood. After all, he couldn't be the only one with hickies from tonight. 

"Ah, daddy, more!" Tom moaned when the speed of the thrusts became inadequate to his satisfaction. Tord began thrusting blindly, losing all sense of control. "You make me so crazy, Thomas, I,just can't stop thinking about you, how perfect you are. You don't see it, but you're so handsome and beautiful, Thomas, perfect." Tord gripped Tom's hips tighter. "My perfect, good boy, so perfect, so pretty," Tom came without warning with Tord's name on his lips. He clenched sp tightly, Tord thought he might pass out from the pleasure assaulting him so suddenly. Tord gave two thrusts, and he came deep inside Tom. Tord gave some thrusts to milk out everything they could from their orgasms. When Tord pulled out, a river of cum leaked out from Tom's slit. Tom panted, and held onto,Tord. "That was amazing. You are amazing. You did such a good job, Tom. I'll help you get dressed, and we can find a cab."

"Thanks Tord," Tom said, his voice raspy and tired. "You're the best." He then passed out from exhaustion. 

When Tom woke up, they were in their orm. They were sore and their head was pounding. Theybgroaned. They looked on the nightstand to check the time, and found some asprin and a glass of water blocking their path. They took them greatfully. Then, they noticed that the sun wasn't killing them like usual after a hangover, and noticed that the curtains were drawn. They were wearing nothing but a clean pair of boxers. They were kind of cold. They sat up to get some clothes on, but when they stood, their legs gave out, and they fell with a 'thud' and a loud, "Oof!" Tord rushed in the room, and Tom smelled bacon. Tord hurried to Tom's side, checking for injuries. "'S not my fault you fucked me 'till I can't walk," Tom said. Tord sighed when he realized Tom was okay. He smiled. "God morgen, Thomas," Tord said in his mother tongue. "Yeah, back at you," Tom waved off the greeting as Tord helped him up. "Thanks, Tord," Said Tom. Tord smiled. "You're the best," He leaned up and gave Tord a kiss on the cheek.

Tord nearly dropped him on the floor.

 


	3. Be Easy On Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort stimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, i know i should be updating Beautiful Regret, but............... Ye....
> 
> I have been going through some stuff lately, like, really bad shit, and I just really felt the need to write this at 7 am.

He wasn't fat.

Was he?

Tom looked in the mirror and cringed a bit. 

Well, he could afford to lose a little weight. Plus, his chest would get smaller if he lost weight, wouldn't it? Tom placed his hand under his breasts and lifted them slightly, then let go, watching them bounce a bit. He was only a b-cup in bra sizes, but to him, it felt more like a huge d-cup. Tom was always assured that his chest wasn't that big, but he thought otherwise. He hated his chest. On top of that, Tom was also rather pear shaped, which didn't help him pass. Even with his binder on, he still thought he just looked like a flat chested butch. 

Tom looked around his room. Everything was blue. He felt blue, sad. He was tired. Tired of fighting. He was going to die anyways, just like everyone else, so why did he even care? Why did anyone care? Tom threw on a random blue t-shirt he found over his sports bra. He only wore sports bras to sleep, sometimes, mainly because he felt a bit more comfortable. Tom decided to lay back down in bed. He curled up into a small ball, covering himself in blankets and warmth.

He was tired of being cold. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried not to cry. He heard voices in his head, bullying him, beating him when he was already down. He just wanted it to stop. "Girl, stupid girl," he heard. The words of his mother. "Listen when I talk to you, Emelia!" His father. "Your name is Emelia! You cannot change the fact that you are my sister!" Tom's older sister, Amber. "Girly, girly, girl!" Childhood bullies from school. "Lesbo!" Someone he thought he could consider a friend a long time ago. 

He whimpered. 

"Stop, please," He whimpered aloud. "I don't want this..." Tom covered his ears, hoping they might go away. They only got louder. Tom began to tremble and shake. His breathing got heavier. "Fatass." "Slut." "Girl, stupid girl." Horrible images of toxic feminine things flashed through his mind. He was reaching the breaking point. He was going to have a panic attack. Tears flooded his eyes and made paths down his face. Tom's breath hitched. "Get a therapist, you retarded emo fuck." Tom couldn't take it anymore. The dam broke. 

Tom screamed. He couldn't get his emotions out any other way at the moment. He fell from his bed, tangled in in the sheets. With tears painting his cheeks, he looked terrified and pathetic. Matt burst into his room to see the commotion, and found Tom on the ground, grunting in frustration, trying to get himself out of the sheets. Matt rushed over to him, scoopong him up and hugging him. Edd made his way in the room tiredly, followed by a confused and worried Tord. Matt shushed Tom, cradling him and petting his hair. Tom chewed on the collar of his shirt. Upon entering the room and seeing what had happened, Edd began looking for Tom's stim necklace. He found it on Tom's desk, and gave it to him to help calm him down. Ringo wandered in the room and sat next to Tord, who watched the whole scene silently. It was like clockwork. Edd sat on the other side of Tom, cradling him and whispering sweet things. 

Tord looked at Ringo, who looked at Tord in return, tilting his head. "Edd?" Tord asked. Edd turned to look at Tord while Matt continued to comfort Tom. "What just happened?" Edd slowly stood up, and Matt took Tom in his arms fully, nuzzling his face against Tom's cheek, while Tom chewed on his necklace, a yellow star about the size of his palm. Matt gave him a kiss on the forehead and let Tom grow calmer still. Edd walked to Tord, leading him in the hall, and shutting the door behind him. "What was that? What's that necklace thing?" Tord asked. Edd rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Tom's autistic, remember?" A sudden, 'oh' look appeared on Tord's face. "Right, and the chewy, star, necklace thing is for stimulation, right?" Edd nodded. "Tom usually hides it in his hoody because he's a little shy about his autism." That's why Tord never saw it often. "He's also transgender, a-and sometimes, the disphoria manifests into horrid thoughts and voices. It really gets to him sometimes. Matt is the best at comforting him, though." 

Matt has been dating Tom for three years now, and when Tord came back, they had to come out all over again. Matt did all the talking, while Tom held onto Matt's arm, blushing and trying to hide. If Tord was to be truly honest, here, Tom and Matt made an adorable couple. They seemed to work well, too, with Matt's patience and experience with autism- he is slightly autistic, too- and his undying love for Tom. He loves to cuddle him all the time, making sure Tom knows he's loved and cared for. Cuddling was sort of Matt's way of stimming. Lots of cuddling. Tord smiled. He was glad that Tom had someone to care for him when he was down. 

"I hope Tom gets to have any and all surgeries he feels he needs. He doesn't deserve this. He's been through enough." True, Tom didn't come from a family that was accepting of his autism, or his being trans. Especially since he showed later signs than most kids. His family thought he was possesed. He had even been excorcised. Twice. Matt grew up in a more caring environment, his mother bought him necklaces to chew and toys to rearrange. Matt's younger brother, Liam, wanted to play with his toys too, helping him rearrange them. 

"Yeah. I hope so, too."

Edd peered into Tom's room to check on him and Matt, only to find them kissing. Edd blushed and shut she door, glad they didn't seem to notice his intrusion. "How about we go eat some breakfast?" Edd suggested. Seeing Edd's face, Tord agreed, not wanting to know what was going on in that room. 

Matt pulled away and pushed their foreheads together. Tom wanted to kiss some more, since he liked how it felt, and tried to follow his lips, but alas, the effort was in vain. Tom gave an unintentional whine, then blushed out on embarrasment. "...Sorry," he muttered. Matt smiled and kissed him again. "Don't worry, Tommy, it's alright," Tom flapped his hands a little and Matt giggled. Tom stopped. "Hey, don't worry, Tom, it's cute when you, do that!" Tom tried to hide his face, but Matt brought it back up and kissed him again. 

"I love you, Tom," Matt said. "I love you, too, Matt," Tom smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's discuss how baptism led to this @hushhushgalaxy.tumblr.com


End file.
